


PR Stunt

by Lisbonissima



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:27:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbonissima/pseuds/Lisbonissima
Summary: He never cared about what the public was thinking, yet he was Spain's darling.She spent decades within the entertainment industry listening to and complying with all that was said about how a woman should behave, yet she was the latest victim of the press and public opinion.After losing so many battles, the only way for actress Raquel Murillo to try to save her reputation would be to fake a relationship with Mr. Right.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 12
Kudos: 63





	1. Let the show begin!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Golpe Publicitário](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223838) by [Lisbonissima](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbonissima/pseuds/Lisbonissima). 



> Heeey!
> 
> So, I decided to start translating my fic from Brazilian Portuguese to English and that's the result. I hope you enjoy it! <3   
> I plan on posting chapter 2 next Sunday, but I can't promise you anything.   
> Please, let me know your thoughts though. Comments are the writers' fuel!
> 
> PS: Gabbi, thanks for the help mi amor!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey! Enjoy the chapter!  
> This time without all the eye-bleeding typos hehe
> 
> Thanks, Maria <3

“PR Stunt: In which celebrities management set up a public relationship (PR) for the fans to believe (usually to distract from something else going on with the celebrity).”  
Urban Dictionary

She was outraged. No, to say that Raquel was outraged is to put it lightly. She was furious, fuming, with blood in her eyes! She was sure that at least three veins on her forehead were already popping out. Oh, how she wished she could vomit all the words that were coming into her mind right now!

Hadn't this woman understood anything she’d been talking about for the last fucking half hour of the meeting? What the fuck was she proposing?! Raquel's desire was to get up from that office chair and grab Alicia Sierra by the hair until she could put inside the redhead's head the notion of how absurd it was to suggest Raquel would accept doing something like that!

No, Raquel, you need her as your agent. Think about everything you've worked on in the past few decades, everything you've dreamed of doing in the future. Think about Paula...

For Paula. Bite your tongue for Paula.

And it was like this, mentalizing her daughter's childlike smile, the sparkle in her eyes when she smiles, that Raquel managed to at least calm her breathing a little and control her own tongue. Now she just needed one little thing...

“Can I?” The actress asked while pointing to a pencil, which was in a holder, on the table of her possible future agent.

“Sure.” Alicia replied, half skeptical about Raquel's reaction to the question that could be the great watershed of her career.

Raquel took the yellow pencil, held it with her mouth and then pinned her hair with it. One more deep breath, eyes closed for a few milliseconds longer than a normal wink would take, shoulders relaxed... It was literally all or nothing now, because Paula was her everything. The possibility of losing her little girl's custody was infinitely worse than anything else in this world.

“I have only one condition,” the blonde said seriously, “at least let me get the job on my own merit.”

Alicia popped the lollipop out of her mouth and smiled confidently.

“I'll schedule the audition right now.”

• • • • • • • 

Sergio has heard a lot of shit coming out of Andrés' mouth. And when he said a lot, it was a lot. He never thought, though, that the absurdities that dominated his brother's personal life would one day reach the professional realm.

Andrés took cinematographic art very seriously. However troglodyte he was with the people with whom he had an emotional and physical relationship, he always exercised with extreme respect and professionalism his role as a film producer. If not for the craft itself, at least for the beauty of art and the recognition it brought to him.

That’s why the idea of staining one of his masterpieces by a simple publicity stunt did not make any sense in Sergio's head. Now, the idea of tarnishing one of his masterpieces and trying to involve his brother in this madness?! Total insanity!

“Where are the cameras?” Sergio asked as he turned awkwardly to look at every corner of the room. “Andrés, I already told you that I don't feel comfortable with these making-of pranks, no matter how much the public likes it.”

“Oh, hermanito, you offend me with your words! Didn't I promise you after that horn that I would never do such a thing again? When have I failed to keep my word?”

This time, even Andrés himself couldn’t contain his mocking smile, given the irony of what he had just said. Sergio was ready to start listing all the times his brother left him hanging when he was interrupted.

“Okay, no need to answer! Especially because this time it’s not any kind of mind game. Also, they will arrive here any minute now.”

Sergio looked at his brother in astonishment. He saw seriousness and truthfulness in his eyes, but it couldn't be true, could it? He looked intently at every inch of the face in front of him, searching for the slightest evidence that it was all just another one of Andrés's outrageous lies. Surprisingly, the only evidence he found was that this time his brother was speaking the truth.

Sergio had so much to say, but at that moment his brain was having trouble even just processing all the information; to be able to express all his indignation in words was a whole other level of mental challenge. Andrés being inconsequential because of a woman was nothing new. Andrés getting carried away by alcohol, either. Now Andrés betting on his own brother's reputation was huge breaking news. A fucking new way of lacking respect, joder!

The next few seconds played out like a movie, in slow motion.

Sérgio's mouth was already half-open, ready to start unloading the whirlwind of reasons why he would never pretend to have a relationship with anyone, much less because of a bet that Andrés lost. Even less considering the prostitution of his image to “leverage engagement with the fans of the show”! Because that was a cheap and distorted kind of prostitution of his name and Andrés intended to be the motherfucking pimp!

Sergio was very ready to exhaust his brother with all the arguments and counter-arguments, which were quickly structured in his mind when some sound started to interfere at the bottom of his perfect line of thought.

“Andrés, the 2:30 appointment has arrived.”

And with a look of apologies not very sincere directed at Sergio, Andrés ordered:

“You can tell them to come in.”

• • • • • • • 

“The ladies can follow me, please.”

Raquel's heart was racing. Mister de Fonollosa's assistant opened the door and she soon realized that the other two participants in the meeting were already present. There was no turning back now.

Andrés de Fonollosa, the series' producer, was sitting behind his desk. With his back to the door was a tall, dark-haired man, whom she believed to be the one who would play her romantic partner - on film sets and in real life. Just thinking about how far she got, Raquel was already disgusted.

Don't think about it, Raquel. There is nothing nobler in this life than a mother's love! Besides, you got the role on your own merit. You did the monologue, got the call-back and you nailed the scene. And in the negotiations with Alicia, you made it very clear that absolutely no one in the casting could know about this absurd deal. So take a deep breath and lift your chin, the show must begin!

Alicia came in first, haughty as usual, and then the second man got up from his desk and came to greet her.

“Alicia, beautiful! What a joy to see you here!”

“And I'm happy to see that you're a man of word,” she said with a half-smile.

“There is so much of me for you to see yet, Alicia,” de Fonollosa continued flirting with a malicious tone. “You promised me that your actress would get the part, the least I could do was to fulfill my part of the agreement.”

Raquel didn't know where to stick her face. As an artist, she was a big fan of Andrés de Fonollosa. The beauty and complexity found in the works he produced for cinema and TV were intoxicating, works rich in details and narrative structure. Now, as a man, he seemed to be just another one of the same.

Raquel, better than anyone, knew how low the artistic world could be, but she never imagined being part of this Horrors Circus again. This was one of the reasons that made her finally take courage and ask for Alberto's divorce and, ironically, why she got into this situation. However, unlike what happened in her case, the media seemed to have been very realistic in portraying the profile of the producer as a great womanizer.

Raquel had her thoughts interrupted by Alicia:

“Andrés, this is Raquel Murillo. Raquel, this is Andrés de Fonollosa. But I believe you have already met, right?”

“Only briefly,” Raquel reached out to greet him, giving him the most sincere smile possible.

“Yes, I always like to watch the entire casting process.” He took her hand and gave her a kiss on the back. “Alicia hadn’t told me who her protégé was, I confess that during the process I caught myself wondering who it could be. I'm glad it was you, Raquel.”

“Thank you, mr. de Fonollosa.”

He laughed ugly this time.

“Please call me Andrés, after all, I will be your brother-in-law,” He said in a joking tone. “And speaking of that, where are my manners? Raquel, Alicia, meet Sergio Marquina, my youngest brother, and protagonist of the show.”

That’s when Raquel remembered that it was not just the three of them in the room, and turned towards Sergio, who until now was so silent that he looked more like a decorative object than a person.

So her analysis of the situation was really right. Her mysterious romantic partner would in fact be the brother of Andrés de Fonollosa. During her initial conversation with Alicia, Raquel had asked not to know who her… well, partner would be. For obvious reasons. The less she knew, the longer she could pretend that none of this was happening. What was a wise decision, since she was able to take her time and prepare herself in the best possible way for the casting and actually got the part.

When she saw de Fonollosa in the auditions, and knowing that the crucial point of this false relationship would be to have someone of immaculate fame, it was not very difficult for Raquel to connect the dots.

While Andrés was a big deal for gossip websites - with his always trendy parties, weddings, and divorces - Sergio had always been reported as the good guy, the perfect brother compared to the family's bad egg. At least according to the media, wasn't he?

Raquel had to give it to Alicia. If this publicity stunt had any chance of succeeding and saving her career - and giving her a chance to recover her family - Sergio Marquina was the ideal guy for the role. 

She doubted that he really was Mister Right, after all, he agreed to take a part in this farce, but at least he knew how to hide his personal life from the media. And that was all she needed. Except that he seemed to be extremely disconcerted at the moment. Was he thinking of backing down?

Sergio looked at her from head to toe. No, it was more than that, it was as if he was analyzing it piece by piece and Raquel felt filthy. Instinctively, her right hand gripped her left arm, as if to protect her body from the intrusive gaze.

Now is not the time for that, Raquel, take a deep breath.

And in an almost abrupt movement, she extended her hand towards the other actor, making a point of showing through all her posture how professional their relationship would be.

“Raquel Murillo, pleasure.”

Despite social protocols, Sergio remained paralyzed, moving only his eyes, as if he was one of the paparazzi taking pictures of her face from all possible angles.

“Did you miss something on my face?” Still with her hand still in the air, Raquel asked, giving Sergio a challenging look. The attitude seemed to break his trance.

The actor lowered his eyes and let out an embarrassed laugh, fixed his glasses on his nose and finally returned the handshake.

“Sergio, my name is Sergio Marquina. The pleasure is mine.”


	2. Commissioned Script

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for the feedback! You guys are amazing <3  
> Also a GIGANTIC THANK YOU to Gabbi and Maria, who made this translating thing possible. Thank you, girls!
> 
> That being said, enjoy the chapter ;)

****_Commissioned Script  
  
_

_According to Google, “commissioned screenplays are those that are written by authors that producers hire for a specific show or franchise. You have to understand right away: it is a highly coveted business occupied by established authors only.”_

Sergio's mouth was already half-open, ready to start unloading the whirlwind of reasons why he would never, ever, pretend to be in a relationship with anyone, when Andrés' office door opened and Sergio’s world was turned upside down.

The first person to enter the room was known to any actor who took his artistic career seriously. Alicia Sierra, an agent capable of getting the most impossible auditions and famous for being extremely selective about the people she worked for. They said that what she had of effectiveness she also had of unbearable. Sergio, however, always preferred to draw his conclusions on his own.

The second woman took his breath away. Smaller than the first, she entered the room as if she was ready to conquer the world. Her hair was blond and straight, but not as if it was licked, and just below her shoulders. With each step she took, the strands moved as if she were in one of those stupid shampoo commercials - which he always made fun of for being so unrealistic.

She wore a gray suit, with a skirt that perfectly outlined the curves of her body. She passed right by him and now she was talking to Andrés, kind of on his diagonal line, which gave him a very privileged image of her... rear view. Sergio swallowed.

_Joder, Sergio! What's going on with you today?! It hasn't even been that many months since your last meeting to satisfy basic physiological needs of a human being in the reproductive age group. Take it easy, man!_

Sergio's heart was racing and he was slightly panting. He barely had time to think about composing himself, because she was already turning towards him.

Holy shit, what a woman! When she entered the room Sergio hadn't had time to notice, but she was wearing a low-cut pink blouse that further emphasized the beauty of her body. The blazer was closed, but that somehow directed his gaze even more to her bust - and what a bust!

She didn't have excessively full breasts, like the women who always crowded Toledo's house at his brother's parties. No, she had real breasts and all he wanted to do was raise his hands and touch them, because he had the strange feeling that they would fit perfectly in his palms.

She moved her arms, as if closing herself. Her body language showed she wasn’t comfortable.

_How long have you been staring at this woman, Sergio?! Joder!_

His thoughts were interrupted by a deep, determined female voice:

“Raquel Murillo, nice to meet you.”

That was when he finally raised his eyes and came across the face of that woman, whom he would certainly dream of for many nights, if the way his body was reacting to her presence was any indication.

Raquel was not prepared for that reaction from her co-worker, she had to admit. After being practically devoured by his gaze, she imagined that Sergio would show a cockier attitude, at least somewhat provocative.

What she didn't expect, however, was to see him react to her words as a shy teenager, who was taken aback and was about to exchange the first words with his crush. What she expected even less was how her body would react when she saw him smile for the first time.

Raquel was not blind, she had already watched some of Sergio Marquina's works, and naturally she noticed that, in addition to being talented, he was definitely her type. But in that instant, when lifting his head, Sergio revealed the most stunning, shy smile she had ever seen a man display and for a few seconds she felt as if the Earth was spinning more slowly.

His teeth were well aligned, yes, and his lower lip had a pink tinge that made her want to bite her own lip in response. The stubble added a texture she could almost feel rubbing against her neck, but what made her heart almost stop and yet race simultaneously (was that humanly possible?) were the dimples that appeared, framing his mouth.

Raquel didn't know if it was the combo of that shy look - with his dimples so deep that she wanted to dive in and never leave there again - or if it was the adrenaline of all that absurd situation she was experiencing, but suddenly her mouth was dry and she could only think of refreshing it in that awkward smile...

_Definitely the second option! Adrenaline is making your heart race and your mouth dry. He's not even that attractive, Raquel. And about that last thought... What day of the month is it today? You must be in your fertile period, it is the only plausible explanation. Now put yourself together, this is not your college days at Facultad de Bellas Artes and you are no longer 18 years old to be distracted by a colleague's smile, coño!_

Sergio finally reached out to greet her and the contact was enough for Raquel to come to her senses again. She came here to close a deal, to sign a contract (to protect her little one, said a voice in the back of her mind, which at the moment she would like to silence) and that was exactly what she would do.

The meeting went on naturally, or at least in the most natural way something like this could follow - not that Raquel had other experiences to compare. Raquel looked at her watch. It had been almost 3 hours since she and Alicia had entered the building where the meeting had been scheduled, and she was starting to get hungry.

“Are these the terms that we will put in the contract then? All in agreement?” Andrés asked, looking way too bored from having to deal with that situation.

Raquel couldn’t judge him. He was an artist, after all. And there was nothing more pedantic for an artist than bureaucracy. The only person in the room who seemed to have the same energy from the early afternoon, if not more, was her agent. It was easy for Alicia. On top of not questioning her own morals with this whole situation (which she clearly wasn’t doing), there was also the fact that she would make a lot of money out of this contract. Whether the stunt worked or not.

The terms in question included, of course, the confidentiality of the agreement and specifics of how the advertising would be arranged over the months. Before the launch of the series, publicity photos would be taken with the characters played by Raquel and Sergio and after that they would attend some events where they would sit close and be photographed whispering to each other.

It would be part of the other contract, the series official, that all the actors in the main cast had facebook, instagram and twitter accounts to promote the series. La Casa de Papel would be Netflix's first major investment of a non-English speaking show, and they were investing heavily in the global marketing. According to Andrés, social networks were an essential part of the advertising plan.

Considering this context, a minimum number of photos to be posted were stipulated in the relationship contract, as well as comments in publications, whether via twitter or instagram. Alicia stressed the importance of publications on the first social media, because according to her it was where the "crazy fangirls of theories and ships reproduced", whatever that meant.

To be quite honest, Raquel didn't understand half the words that Alicia was saying. Fangirls? Ships? Wasn't the social media virtual? Why the heck was she talking about reproduction then?! Of course, as an actress she wasn’t completely foreign to these terms, but from the little she’d heard, Raquel always thought of twitter as something too aggressive. Probably her brain hadn't even bothered to store that data, which, until now, she thought would never be useful.

She thought about asking for a brief explanation on the matter, but at a glance she saw that the two men in the room widened their eyes slightly and nodded - clearly agreeing with Alicia. If that information was so obvious to them, surely Raquel would be able to find the meaning of it all by herself. She just needed to make a mental note to google it later.

“About the mingling party between the cast and crew that I mentioned, do you want me to pass it on to the lawyer to be specified in the contract too? Or do we leave it in the section of events to be defined by mutual agreement?” the series producer asked.

Raquel looked at Sergio and, for the first time since they introduced themselves, he was looking in her direction without trying to disguise it. For the past few hours, Raquel had put on her emotional armor and perfectly played the role of the confident woman who knew what she was doing there, but the reality couldn't be more opposite.

_Will the media believe it?_

_What about the castmates? We would have to be in the role of a couple all the time, no loopholes._

_Is he as unbearable as his brother? They had the same upbringing, didn't they?_

_Shut up, Raquel, you’ve barely met the guy! You have to give the guy a chance before forming an opinion about him, you’re better than that._

_But if he is not an asshole, why did he agree to take a part in this joke? He must have something to hide... After all, who is the real Sergio Marquina?_

_Who is the real Sergio?_

Raquel used to be great at reading people. She was always that person who arrived in an environment and stayed quiet in her corner, watching the groups, to only then socialize. With a few conversations she’d already have an excellent idea of the character of each one, and she didn’t remember the last time her intuition had failed her.

Well, that was not a 100% true. Alberto had been a huge failure. Yet their relationship provided her with the best gift that life could give her. Despite the abuses, she would never consider her past with him a mistake, not knowing she had the opportunity to be Paulita's mother.

As for Sergio, Raquel didn't know what to think. At first glance he was clearly devouring her with his gaze, seeming to be more of a woman-objectifying heartthrob. But his reaction to being caught was so authentic in innocence, it was almost comical. He looked like a silly 12-year-old boy trapped in a 40-year-old body... And in that moment Raquel's heart had warmed up a little, her intuition telling her that everything would be okay.

However, after the presentations, what appeared to be another personality appeared in him. Sergio was present in body at the meeting, but his mind was certainly far away. The few times he expressed his opinion, the lines were directed at Alicia or his brother. Who did he think she was? A commodity, which he could look at as much as he wanted and then negotiate the price with another person?

Then the hours followed in this way on his part: silence, silence, silence - pause to look at Raquel when he thought she was not paying attention - silence, a question directed at Andrés or Alicia, arrangement of his [or fixing of his] glasses, silence. Repeat the cycle.

At first Raquel was really trying to read the attitudes of her colleague in some way, but all he showed was a face devoid of expression and the most upright posture she had ever seen someone present while sitting in a chair. 

However, as her career did not depend on her impressions of Sergio, Raquel decided to focus on what really mattered and dedicate herself to getting the most favorable deal possible.

And so she did, almost ignoring the presence of the other party involved, until now. Until Andrés asked about the relevance of putting the casting party on the contract and Sergio turned his body towards her, adjusting his glasses - definitely a nervous tic he had - and addressing her in a tone that was supposed to be assertive and friendly, but it ended up being just evidence that, like her, he also had his insecurities.

“Miss Murillo, I mean, Raquel,” a shake of his head and a deep breath. Looking at her eyes, he continued, “Raquel, for my part I see no need to add even more details to our contract, since we have decided on the clause of the common agreement and I always keep my word. But I also understand that you don't know me and there are countless variables that could make me not show up at the party. To begin with the fact that I don't even feel comfortable at social gatherings, or I could show up and not behave the way it's expected - not that I will do that! I would never do that to you! I mean, to us. Not that there is an us **"us"** , but us in the sense that we're two people who are in common agreement. This. We have a deal!” by God, Sergio, breathe! “If we have an agreement, which I believe we have, because we are spending all this time in this meeting with all these details; which for some might seem boring, but are of crucial importance for the plan to be implemented perfectly... in fact, if there is something of extreme importance during the execution of any project it is planning, we really need to take time to…”

And the words kept coming out of his mouth, no matter how much his brain told him to stop. Why couldn't he shut up?! 

This afternoon was being a roller coaster of emotions for him. First the outrage towards Andrés and his ridiculous idea (which lost its absurdity the moment Sergio's eyes saw Raquel for the first time). Then all that bodily reaction and the impulse that made him act as if he knew the plan in advance and agreed with it - which must have had some scientific explanation behind it, it was not possible!

"Oh, _hermanito_ , love is not explained, it’s felt," said a voice in the back of his mind, which Sergio was determined to ignore completely. And then during the meeting he had to deal with other emotions: doubt, fear, panic, denial... and that uncontrollable urge to look at her. All of this allied with the need to hide what was happening inside his mind. As much as Sergio considered himself a good actor, he didn't know how well he was wearing his self-confidence mask, but he was going to die trying, of that he was sure.

That perfectly built mask dissipated the moment he finally looked her in the eye a second time. Sergio did not know why Raquel needed this arrangement, but somehow he believed that this whole situation was not being easy for her. And he would do everything in his power to make her life easier.

“So, in short, what I mean is that I firmly believe in the importance of the details that make up our agreement, but you have my word that I will do my best to ensure that the necessary publicity runs as efficiently as possible. Still, the decision to add details is entirely up to you and I will accept whatever you prefer.”

Raquel's eyes were half-closed, and he didn't know if she was judging him or holding on to not interrupt him, since Sergio didn't even seem to have time for a comma in his speech. To his surprise, she slowly smiled - a scene he would never erase from his memory - and then laughed. She laughed!

“Ok, Marquina,” for the first time her voice didn't sound strictly professional. _Joder_ , Sergio wanted to hear her saying his surname with a smile on her face for eternity! And then she turned to his brother, breaking the eye contact with him.

“Andrés, thank you, but it is not necessary to write down so many details in the contract. I believe that what we have specified so far is enough.”

“Very well. Then I will send the terms to our personal lawyer and as soon as the contract is ready he will contact your lawyer. Dr. Molina is already aware of the urgency of the situation. You don’t have to worry, everything will be ready before the shooting starts, _bellas.”_

Hands were shaken, symbolically closing the deal, and the two women took their bags to leave the room. Sergio was standing, watching almost statically first Alicia, and then Raquel head to the door. He was lost in thoughts, daydreaming and going over every second he had had of interaction with that stunning woman, when she turned in his direction.

“Hmm... Sergio?”

He looked into her eyes, not knowing what to expect.

“I agree with you. Planning is extremely important for the execution of a project indeed,” she said, quoting his previous words indirectly. “We can sort the details that haven't been specified yet while having a cup of coffee. Later I'll tell you the time and date.”

And she left.

Sergio froze, staring at the door for a few seconds - which seemed like an eternity. Then he turned to Andrés, unaware that he had a silly smile on his face. His brother looked at him curiously and smiled like a child who’d found Christmas presents hidden before the date.

Sergio soon realized it and got tense. 

“Just ... Shut up, okay? Shut up. Don't say a word, you owe me one!” he said while pointing his index finger to Andrés.

He turned on his heels and left, slamming the door behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo what do you think?? Comments are the fuel of an author <3


	3. Dolly in

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! I'm back :D
> 
> Sorry it took me so long, I had to deal with many personal things, including the passing of my grandma (but it was for the best, she was suffering. And I'm good now).  
> This chapter wouldn't be here if it weren't for Gabbi and Maria. Thank you, girls, you are amazing!
> 
> That being said, this is one of my fav chapters! Enjoy it <3

_Dolly in:_

_The movement when the camera is getting closer to the main focus, which can be a character or an object. Because the camera is mounted on rail tracks, the movement happens in a very smooth, natural way._

  
  
  
  


<<I'll have to cancel. Family emergency.

Ok, no problem.>>

It had been three minutes since he had replied to her message and she still hadn't seen it. Maybe she really had an unforeseen event and that wasn't just a last-minute excuse to stand him up.

When Raquel proposed a date - not a romantic one, strictly professional, he repeated to himself - Sergio realized that his facial muscles started to work on their own. No matter what he was doing, suddenly his larger zygomatic was pulling up the corners of his mouth.

Taking an Uber? Smile.

Warming up the water to make tea? Smile.

Bathing? Smile.

Putting on pajamas? Smile.

At first Sergio tried to ignore this mixture of new sensations, but there came a time when the denial became ridiculous even for him. So he decided to accept the most logical explanation for all of this, which he concluded consisted of two parts.

First: there’s extensive scientific evidence that there are individuals who share greater physiological connections than others. It’s the famous “they have chemistry”, in common sense. Those people could experience such a situation and think it was "love at first sight". Stupid, he knew.

Sergio laughed to himself just thinking about this absurd concept. The human being and this debilitating habit of adding feelings to the analysis of facts.

The evidence here indicated for the fact that the pheromones Raquel's body expelled communicated very well with the pheromones of his own body. He had never experienced this with another human being. As an actor, this new information made him extremely excited, as he wanted to know how the biochemical factor between him and his newest stage colleague would be seen by viewers. 

It was the feeling of euphoria that was taking over his thoughts: the high probability of a professional outcome beyond initial expectations.

Second: despite his profession, Sergio did not consider himself a good liar. A person's word had always had a lot of weight for him, deceiving others had never been in his nature. Perhaps he would be able to do so if there was a personal matter of great importance involved, but for the time being, he didn’t think pretending to be in a relationship with Raquel would fit in this scenario.

Not being good at lying seemed to be great for any human being who considered themself to have minimal moral values, that was obvious to him. The problem was that Sergio couldn’t lie easily, but deep down he knew that he really wanted to do it.

When he was little, Sergio saw his brother playing tricks on others, constantly being up to no good with his schoolmates. But Andrés, despite being older, was impulsive and never thought about the different variables that could make his plans fail. Sooner or later he was always caught, and that bothered Sergio deeply.

In his mind, young Sergio was able to devise plans that would certainly be much more effective than his brother's, but he never had the courage or physical capacity to put them to practice. Furthermore, Andrés was his hero! How would he have the audacity to point out his imperfections?

And it wasn’t like Sergio had a lot of time to deal with these questions either. Soon the first symptoms of the illness that stole his childhood began to appear. Some sporadic exams turned into routine, monthly visits to Bilbao became weekly and after a while, it became clear that he would not be able to live in San Sebastián anymore.

Andrés continued to visit him in the hospital whenever possible. Hearing the stories of how his brother was being a trouble with the new teachers was a breeze of fresh air in that ether-smelling environment, so characteristic for all the hospitals where Sergio had been. The two laughed together and in those precious seconds, it was as if life was simple again. One day, when he was a little older, Sergio even asked Andrés about the possibility of helping him to perfect his plans.

_“Oh, hermanito, you really didn't understand anything, did you?”_ Sergio still remembered his brother's words clearly. _“Not everything in this life is about completion.”_

Sergio probably looked at him very confused, because Andrés developed the explanation a little better:

_“It’s the journey, anteojos! The journey! The ultimate goal is what matters least when you live the journey intensely!”_

Sergio smiled to himself. To this day, he still hadn’t fully understood what his brother meant by that phrase. Fortunately, he did reach a level of maturity sufficient to understand that when it came to Andrés de Fonollosa, there were things that only Andrés de Fonollosa really understood.

_What was I really thinking about? Oh yes, about the reason for this euphoria I’ve been feeling lately..._

The first reason was due to his simple bodily reaction to Raquel. He was excited to shoot scenes with her, to feel more deeply their bodies reacting to each other. That was because he was intrigued by the public's response, of course. One hundred percent due to the return of the audience.

The second reason was a little more complex. And that was because it involved the field of Psychology. No matter how much Sergio studied Freud, Piaget, or Zimbardo, this would always be a blurred area of knowledge for him, too subjective for his logic.

Sergio was always guided by very clear principles, his ethics strongly condemned lies. Paradoxically, from an early age his mind was flooded with N possibilities of credible lies, which he fought against daily. He understood now that the desire to correct Andrés' plans came from this same dark place, this buried desire to deceive others and not be caught.

He was sure he wouldn’t have to deal with this primitive desire anymore, that was until he saw Raquel and learned about the deal. Sergio didn’t know why she was subjected to this situation, but something told him that she would not have accepted playing this role in real life if it was not really important to her.

The thing was, they wouldn’t harm anyone with that lie, at least not as far as he knew, and Sergio would still have the taste of victory knowing he was deceiving the press. Lying without getting caught was exciting, but lying to the press? Being able to deceive the paparazzi who constantly disrespected his privacy? This opportunity was too electrifying to be missed!

_Bzz bzz_

Sergio was brought back to reality with the sound of his cell phone vibrating on the table. It was another message from Raquel.

<<Hi! I know I canceled earlier, but any chance we could still see each other today?

<< I managed to deal with the things here and you know how it is... the recordings start the day after tomorrow

<<It is very important that we have everything right before meeting the staff

The dots on Sergio's cell phone screen were still moving, indicating that Raquel was writing another message when he replied:

Okay.>>

The dots stopped moving. Then she started to type again.

<< Okay?

Yes, OK. What time would be good for you?>>

<<Would it be too bad if I said now? 😬

Sergio didn't have to think twice, nor half a time did he think. It was as if his fingers had proclaimed independence and decided what to do on their own. As well as his biggest zygomatic, the traitor, who was once again responsible for making his mouth open in an involuntary smile.

No, not a problem. I’m in Hanoi. >>

<<Okay, I'll be there in 10 to 15 minutes

See you soon.>>

<<See you!

\-------

His teacup was half full when he saw her coming towards him.

“Sorry, I'm a disaster,” she said in a tone of self-disapproval as she sat across the table.

Sergio was not the best at deciphering human emotions, but he could see in Raquel's stance that she was quite tense. He took a deep breath and spoke out the question that was on his mind at the moment.

“Sorry, it's not my business, but is everything okay with your family?”

Raquel laughed incredulously, a reaction that left Sergio confused. Then she went on:

“We barely know each other, I schedule the meeting with you, I cancel with two minutes left without even apologizing, I reschedule less than 20 minutes later and you still worry about me?”

Sergio just wanted the tension in Raquel's shoulders to go away, so he started to chit-chat about how it's been a while since he wanted to go back to Hanoi and how her message had been the perfect excuse to drink the best Moroccan green tea in all of Madrid and region. She then continued the conversation, finally answering the question that Sergio had asked her as soon as she arrived.

“Everything is fine, thank you.”

“Is it?” He didn't know where that desire came from, but he just needed to make sure she was really okay.

“It’s good.”

“Well, I'm happy. We are so worried about everything, always... And we shouldn't give too much importance to things, right?”

Sergio was still talking, when he was caught off guard by an interruption from Raquel.

“Actually, nothing is right. Everything is quite bad,” she spoke slowly, laughing nervously between sentences. “Fatal. Fucking pitiful.”

Sergio watched her in confusion, while Raquel ran her hands over her forehead, over her eyes... probably an unconscious way of trying to calm herself down. He tried to apologize and maybe try to change the subject, but she wouldn't let him continue. Raquel went on talking, and though her eyes told a story of indignation and suffering, her words were accompanied by smiles.

“Actually, the urgency was that my husband,” she corrected herself in time, “my ex-husband had taken my daughter.”

The mocking smile gave way to a serious expression. The look of indignation was replaced by one that Sergio could only describe as the purest pain. And so she continued.

“He has a restraining order for abuse.”

At this point, the waitress interrupted them so they could place their orders. Both chose a wine and Raquel ordered a sandwich too. Normally Sergio would order something to eat too, but the information that the woman sitting in front of him had been abused was still ringing in his mind, like a Chinese gong. He knew that there was no way his stomach would accept any kind of food at the moment, so he just waited for the waitress to go on her way and resumed the conversation.

“I'm sorry you had an... an experience... so…” _Joder! How does one continue such a heavy conversation?_ He swallowed hard “Well, if you need any help... You know you have a phone always available. A bodyguard with glasses.”

Even before the last words came out of his mouth, Sergio realized he shouldn’t have said that. The serious look Raquel was giving him was just one more evidence of it.

“I’m sorry. I know I shouldn't joke about this…”

“No, don't worry.”

Raquel was being kind. Not only had she been through God knows what, she still had to deal with shitty comments like the one he had made. It was obvious that Sergio didn’t want to make any less of the situation, quite the contrary. At that moment what he most wanted was to be able to relieve Raquel's suffering a bit, but he had no idea what to do or say.

Honesty was the only way he knew, so he chose to follow it.

“I'm sorry. I look at you so confident and self-possessed, and it doesn't make any sense. It's not what I imagine if I think of…”

“Of what? An abused woman?”

Raquel looked Sergio straight in the eye.

Her voice echoed in Sergio's mind:

_An abused woman?_

_Abused woman._

_Abused. Woman._

Sergio already knew that. The information that Raquel had shared with him in those few minutes was not very detailed, but extremely significant. He knew that if there was a restraining order in place against her ex-husband, there had been violence. But to hear her speak with all the words that she had been mistreated, abused? That was too much.

Sergio felt his blood boil. What kind of son of a bitch is capable of hurting his own wife? He had to look to the side. The indignation he felt at the moment was burning him up inside and he knew that if he kept looking at Raquel he wouldn't be able to control his own words.

She went on talking about how it all started, how she fell in love with an intelligent and charming man who made her feel like she was the center of the universe. Little by little her husband began to suggest small changes in her life, which years later would end in slaps and even kicks.

Sergio had tried to interrupt her. He didn't understand why, but Raquel was sharing with him extremely personal memories that were clearly causing her pain. Seeing the suffering in her amber eyes as she described the horrors she had experienced hurt too much. And if it hurt him, he could hardly imagine the effect that reliving all this was having on her.

So Sergio tried to tell her that she didn't have to continue, but Raquel continued anyway. She said she needed to get it out and the narrative ended with the son of a bitch asking for a divorce. According to her, the ex said that she “was no longer the woman he had fallen in love with” and that she had “lost her joy”.

“Didn't you report him?”

She looked down momentarily and then looked at him again.

“No. You must know that he is famous. Spain's most popular director, at the time there were even rumors he would get nominated for an Oscar. I just wanted him to disappear from my life.” Raquel alternated between looking at her hands and the window, “I think I was ashamed to sit in front of anyone, no matter who it was, and talk about a year and a half of humiliations and slaps. And if I reported him I would still have to deal with the press… I had no energy for that shit.”

This time Sergio felt the need to lower his head. Not out of shame, as it probably happened to her, but out of anger. Wrath against Alberto Vicuña - as much as she did not mention names, the possible Oscar nomination had made it clear to him who her ex-husband was. Wrath against the misogynist society and the system that fed it. Wrath against the sensationalist media... Wrath even to himself, for not having met her before, to at least try to help her in some way!

Raquel followed in with her outburst.

“I defend feminism and so many other causes of human rights, I teach my daughter to defend herself at school and not accept being mistreated, but the truth is that I have no idea how to take care of myself.”

“Don't say that.”

She moved her hands constantly as she spoke, and used them to make a sign as if to say, "Wait, there's more to come." And oh, how there was!

“But the real drama came a few months later,” Raquel's eyes were now filled with tears, and then she dropped the bomb, “because my sister fell in love with him.”

_What the fuck??_

“And they started to hang out and travel together. And then I reported him. Late and without evidence.” Raquel took a deep breath. “Because I didn't want my sister to live in that hell, you know?”

Sergio's anger gave way to pain. To the pain and the almost overflowing need to correct all the injustices that the world had committed against this incredible woman who was Raquel Murillo. She continued her tale, which seemed to carry enough pain for an odyssey.

“But, of course, all I got was to look like a jealous nut by making a false report. ‘Look at that stupid actress! She didn't file a complaint before and does it now, when her ex is with his sister!’”

Sergio had to interrupt it, he would not be able to hear more details of so much injustice.

“But, Raquel, the police, or the judges, they have to believe you. It is impossible not to believe in you!”

Raquel pinches her lower lip with her teeth and let out a grunt of indignation. The tears were about to overflow from her eyes, showing disbelief in Sergio's words.

“Raquel, I feel your impotence. There must be someone who can help you!”

“Someone... Who? Who will help me?””

Raquel shook her head negatively and Sergio could not bear to look into her eyes and see so many negative emotions. These emotions should never have found a home in those eyes. His response was instinctive.

“Me!” Sergio took a deep breath, embarrassed to know that he shouldn't promise something he didn't know if he could deliver. “Sorry. I don't know how I could help you, but…”

His train of thought was interrupted by Raquel's hand squeezing his own hand slightly. For a brief moment, it was as if Sergio's lungs had forgotten how to function. He looked at their hands entwined together. Looked at her eyes.

Hands.

Eyes.

And then he realized that, for the first time since Raquel arrived in Hanoi, her expressive eyes were not communicating a negative emotion. Was it ... gratitude? Sergio was not sure, but soon he paused the analysis, once he noticed the smile that was enlightening her face.

“Thank you.”

She squeezed his hand gently and released it. Sergio missed the physical contact immediately. But he felt comfort when he realized that the connection between their eyes was still there.

Raquel sat back in the bench she was on, looking relieved. She took a deep breath and then proceeded confidently.

“Actually, Sergio, you might be the only one who can help me.”

\-------

“But, Raquel, the police, or the judges, they have to believe you. It is impossible not to believe in you!”

Raquel didn't know how to react. How could a man who had just met her believe her words so devoutly? How, when not even her own mother seemed to fully believe in her? When her sister, who had been her best friend and confidant for so many years, acted like Raquel was a sly, jealous woman who just couldn’t see others happy?

“Raquel, I feel your impotence. There must be someone who can help you!”

Who could help her? The stupid cop, who didn't even look her in the eye while she went to make the report, constantly interrupting her to question her testimony? 

Or the so-called “journalists”, who instead of honoring the search for the truth, scrutinized her past and filled the gossip sites and magazines with photos from her college days and sensationalist headlines? Because, naturally, if a woman had already drunk and had fun at a party, she automatically lost her moral worth, her right to be heard, wasn’t that so?!

“Someone... Who? Who will help me?””

The words that had been stuck in her throat for so long barely came out, but she finally managed to get them out. Who would help her? If not her family, who in theory were the people who loved her most in the world? If not her friends, who started to ignore her and make excuses as soon as the case was exposed? If not even Angel, the only one who didn't question her and even comforted her when she finally took courage and vented with him about the abuse and everything else, but was content to shut up and accept that this was the way the world worked?

“Me!” 

Sergio's anguished voice interrupted her thoughts. Raquel was surprised not only by the strength of that single two-letter word but by the intensity of Sergio's gaze. 

She didn’t understand what was going on. She didn’t understand what motivated her to open her heart to an almost complete stranger. She didn’t understand how this stranger managed to demonstrate in his eyes and words more empathy and compassion than anyone had shown her in her entire life.

She didn’t understand, but she accepted. And now he was sitting across from her, apologizing for having offered her help and she just couldn’t let him feel embarrassed about it. Raquel needed to demonstrate somehow how significant this gesture was for her, but at the moment it seemed that not even with a million words she would be able to express everything she was feeling!

So she demonstrated through touch, by holding his hand.

“Thank you.”

If the moment was not so intense, Raquel might have even found Sergio's reaction funny. For someone who was considered a heartthrob and had acted on so many intimate scenes, he really didn’t seem to know how to handle physical contact very well. But her head was elsewhere, in that feeling of hope that was insisting on flourishing in her chest. Hope that maybe this crazy plan from Alicia could really work.

“Actually, Sergio, you might be the only one who can help me.”

He moved his head slightly, tilting it to the side, and looked at her curiously, closing his eyes slightly.

“How much do you know about my career, Sergio? About how I ended up here, in this insane deal?”

Sergio adjusted his glasses.

“Not much, I have to confess. I watched Igelak and Loreak, of course, but as far as I remember, that's it,” he replied slightly bewildered.

Sergio's answer surprised her doubly. First, because his brain was completely directed towards her as **an actress** , even after knowing everything she had just told him. And she didn’t know how to explain it, but it warmed her heart.

Second, in almost two decades of professional career, the overwhelming majority of her work was in Spanish. In fact, if it weren't for Loreak, probably nobody would have even known that she was fluent in Basque and had an extraordinary love for the country of her Amona, her mother's mother. Raquel might have been Spanish, but Basque blood flowed in her veins and nobody could take that from her!

Raquel's heart beat a little faster. Was Sergio Basque?

“Euskara al zara?”

He smiled and responded timidly.

“Naiz, I am. But I'm sorry to disappoint you, I don't speak Euskara. My parents only spoke Spanish and I moved from the Basque Country at a very young age...“ he replied a bit gloomy. But the tone of the conversation soon changed. “And that’s why I have recently been dedicating to study the culture of my country. Listening to music, watching movies… trying to understand a little better about my origins, you know?

“Oh, I know it very well... Who knows, maybe between takes I’ll teach you something, huh?”

Raquel winked at him and they both laughed.

“Well, I'll hold you to that. Your word is your bond, Miss Murillo!”

Suddenly, Raquel realized that she was smiling. She finally felt weightless, for the first time in months. Not that she hadn't been happy recently. Her moments with Paula flooded her soul with joy and love so that no situation could ever compare. But this love was accompanied by a sense of responsibility and the weight of knowing that she could lose custody of her daughter at any time, and that she could not protect her from Alberto if Paula was not under her wing. But right now, here, talking to Sergio, Raquel felt light, hopeful about what the future might bring her.

“Very well, Mr. Marquina. But before we get involved in other deals, how about we focus on why we're here?” she said in a playful tone, raising her eyebrows, but she knew how serious the matter she was bringing to the table was, “after all, our publicity stunt is the last alternative I see to try to clear my reputation and keep my daughter's custody.”

Sergio's face, which was open with an easy smile, immediately closed itself. The provocative gleam in his eyes faded away and his body returned to this rigid posture, almost like a robot, which he had initially presented himself as. Sergio understood the gravity of the matter, and she admired him even more for it.

Once again he repositioned his glasses, in that Sergio's way of doing it, and nodded slightly, as if to say “continue”.

“Before working with Alicia, my agent was Ángel Rubio. We worked together for 15 years and he became a great friend. For that proximity, and I suppose that also for the professional bond, he was the first person to whom I opened up about the... abuse.”

Raquel swallowed, she didn't want to be emotional again. She had already shed too many tears because of that son of a bitch, so she decided to cut the story short.

“Ángel listened to me and was the only one who did not openly question my motives, but neither did he take a stand. And as a friend I even understood his conflict, after all, he was also a friend of Alberto and never saw his monster side. As an actress though, I saw that his silence was fucking up with my career.”

Raquel took a deep breath, focused on explaining as directly as possible to Sergio what had happened.

“I fired him, but it was too late, the damage was done. The news cycle changed, but somehow my face was still there, printed as if I were the predator. I tried audition after audition, never got a call back. Not even for a damn drug commercial!”

Sergio shook his head negatively and she saw in his eyes the indignation she knew was also reflected in her eyes.

“As much as the casting directors didn't say it with words, it was clear on their faces. ‘What are you doing here? You're crazy if you think that we will link the image of our company to yours!’. It was at this spectacular moment in my career that Alberto decided to enter the judicial process of unilateral custody. He claims a lack of emotional and financial structure on my part.”

Raquel directed her eyes to Sergio, just in time to see his jaw getting tense and his nostrils slightly opened.

“That's when I went after Alicia, hoping she could be my agent. She only saw perspective in my case if I affiliated my image to someone who was seen as extremely reliable by the public. And this is where you come in.”

Sergio surprised Raquel by bringing his left hand to hold her right hand, which was upon the table. He held her with his eyes too, and spoke with certainty.

“We will be the most beloved couple of the whole fucking Spain!”

She felt good energy taking over her, the air that invigorated her body also invigorating her soul.

“Of the whole fucking Spain!” she repeats, “dale!”

“Dale!”

They toasted their wine glasses, which the waitress had already brought, and sealed what Raquel knew was the beginning of a life-changing friendship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooo what do you think?? What did you feel while reading it??  
> Please, share your thoughts! Every comment is more than welcome <3
> 
> I'm @Lisbonissima on tt, come chat! xx


End file.
